


At Least He's Cute?

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd person POV, Cas/OC - Freeform, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Sam/Salad, Self-Insert, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dirty Supernatural Imagines on tumblr. Castiel has decided to take you out on your first date. He acts oddly though and you wonder what's going on with him. It probably has something to do with the Winchesters. Doesn't it always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least He's Cute?

You and Castiel had danced around the attraction for ages. At some point, neither of you could take it anymore and a hasty kiss before battle had finally brought the walls tumbling down between the two of you. 

Sam and Dean had been delighted. 

In a rare moment between cases, you were finally able to go on your first date together. Cas took you to a bar, telling you he was going to teach you how to play pool. 

Having no real understanding of how the game worked, Castiel fumbled through his flimsy attempt at seduction with all the grace of a baby giraffe. He managed to rip a hole in the pool table, piss off another guy by whamming him with his cue and finally, broke a glass and had the owner chase the two of you out the door, threatening to call the cops. 

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized, eyes concerned. You shook your head, not understanding why Cas had taken you there when you both knew he had no clue how to play pool anyway. 

"That's okay," you said. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Castiel looked at once delighted and worried. 

"We need to find a French restaurant," he said hurriedly. You squinted your eyes in confusion. He pulled you along, down the street, searching for a French Restaurant for some reason. It wasn't a huge city and as such, there were very very options. There was another bar but you weren't eager for a repeat performance by Castiel. 

There were a few places, Chinese, Mexican and a sandwich shop but unfortunately, no French Restaurant. "Mexican is fine with me," you suggested with a smile. Cas looked extremely worried though. He apologized four times between walking in and being seated. You reassured him but felt terrible at his worried expression. 

Though Cas didn't need to eat, he still made a show of taking a few bites of chips and salsa and, at your suggestion, ordered a tamale plate. He seemed to be relaxing but quickly tensed up again and leaned forward to stare into your eyes. 

"How are you?" he asked with such intensity that you shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the full force of a Castiel-stare. 

"I'm fine," you said slowly. He stares intensely at you, as if waiting for you to continue. You have no idea what to say so you chase a bit of salsa around your plate with a stray chip. "Really, I'm good." 

You felt him staring at you still so you excused yourself to go to the bathroom, hoping his strange behavior will mellow out if you give him a moment. You stood there, looking at yourself in the mirror, adjusting your bra straps that had slightly shifted at some point in the evening, checked yourself over for anything out of place and wandered back out. Castiel was staring intently at a piece of paper which he hastily shoved into his coat pocket as you approached your booth. 

"What's that?" you asked. He shook his head. 

"Nothing," he said. "Are you ready to go?" You nodded, you'd had your fill and were eager to have some alone time with the sexy, dark haired, blue-eyed angel. The Latino waiter brought the check and Cas all but jumped up to pay, practically shoving you out of the way. You blinked, wondering what had gotten into Cas today. 

You walked together down the street, Cas' sweaty hand in yours, practically strangling your hand with his own. It wasn't exactly the dream first date you'd expected. You walked back to the car and Cas insisted on unlocking the door for you before you got in. He tried to hold your hand again once you were on your way back but driving proved difficult for him so he let go but kept shooting you wounded puppy looks the whole way back to the bunker. 

"Hey Y/N!" Sam says from the kitchen where he was devouring a huge salad. "How was the restaurant?" 

"Good," you said. Cas steers you into the living room though, plunking you down on the couch with a bit more force than necessary. Apparently you weren't meant to make small talk with the boys. 

"What's up?" you asked Castiel. He turns towards the television, putting on a movie. You loved movies. Cas knew which kind you liked best too because you both liked the same genre. 

To your surprise, Castiel put on some kind of weird foreign film that seemed to be about a mime who was secretly a beetle. Even someone who liked foreign films wouldn't understand this film, you decided as you tried to watch. Castiel seemed enraptured but you caught him taking peeks at you from time to time. You tried very hard to enjoy the film just in case this was secretly Castiel's favorite but you really didn't understand the plot or the film itself, at all. 

Castiel took your hand in his again, during the film, in his death grip and you tried subtly to wrangle your hand away. It didn't seem to work. Cas had the upper hand in terms of strength even by human standards. 

"Cas," you whispered. "I need to get some water." He let your hand go and you hurried into the kitchen, trying to flex your fingers to bring feeling back into them. 

"Having a good time?" Dean asked, padding into the kitchen in his pjs at that moment. "Sam and I are tryin' to stay out of you kids way," he joked. You rolled your eyes and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"Cas is acting weird," you said. "Did you and Sam do something to him?" 

"What? No!" Dean said, waving his hands. "Wouldn't do that to you, kiddo." 

"Okay," you said slowly, not sure you believed him. You wandered back out to the couch where Cas was sitting with the movie paused for you. You settle in next to him, forgoing his outstretched hand for snuggling up next to him, lifting his arm to settle underneath it. 

As the film continued to play, Castiel shifted closer and closer to you until he was practically upon you. Suddenly he grabbed your head and twisted it to face him and latched onto your mouth with his. Kissing would have been a generous term for what he was doing. What was actually happening was that he was mashing his mouth into yours, making your head tilt at an awkward angle and strain your neck. You struggled against him but he somehow took that as a sign of enthusiasm because he shoved your mouth open with his tongue and stuck it in, wiggling it around like a slimy worm. It was gross and uncomfortable and you didn't like it . Not one bit. 

You squirmed under Castiel's uncomfortably tight grip and managed to get yourself free. 

"Stop!" you begged. The discomfort and tension must have shone through your voice because Castiel was instantly still, hands balled in his lap, looking worriedly at you like he had just broken something precious. 

"I'm sorry, what's wrong? Too much tongue? Too little? I can try again," Castiel said in a rush. "I'll get it right. Don't...don't dump me," he said, voice sounding very small and unsure. 

"Dump you?" you asked, wrinkling your nose in confusion. "What's going on here? You've been acting weird all night." 

"Would you like a drink?" Cas asked. You shook your head. 

"Just tell me what's going on," you begged. "This isn't you." Castiel hung his head. Slowly, he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a wrinkled, folded piece of paper. 

"Sam and Dean suggested some things for me to do," he said. "But apparently it is not working." 

"Lemme see that," you said, grabbing for the paper. Castiel surrendered it without protest. You opened the paper up to see what oh-so-helpful things those overgrown knuckleheads had suggested. 

"Take her on a date, be romantic, hold hands," the first item read. Your eyes scanned the page. There were a lot of things there. 

"Take her somewhere nice, like a French restaurant. Don't let her pay for the meal." That was Sam's suggestion, you'd bet. 

"Try teaching her how to play pool. Girls can't resist a guy who can show them something new. And it's an excuse to get closer physically." You groaned. 

"Cas, you have no idea how to play pool," you said, smacking a hand to your forehead. You kept reading. 

"Listen to her, ask her about herself," the next item read. Hence Cas' creepy staring contest. "Watch a movie together. Something that will provoke discussion just in case you run out of things to talk about." That explained the weird foreign film. You wondered if it was something Sam had suggested. There were just a few more items. 

"Kiss her like you mean it" The last item on the list was added in Dean's handwriting. 

"Don't let her get away. She's a keeper, buddy." 

"Oh Cas," you sighed as you finished the list, setting it down on the table. "I keep forgetting you're an angel." 

"I am," Castiel said. "I do not understand human rituals, it seems. Dean told me that you might 'dump' me if I failed to measure up on the date." You shook your head and sighed again. 

"I started falling for you because you were...you," you explained lightly. "This stuff, this isn't you. I just want you to be yourself." 

"I apologize," Castiel said. "I thought you might see me strangely if I were to behave as myself." 

"That's exactly who I lo-like," you hastily amended. It was early yet for those kinds of words. You took a deep breath. "The evening isn't ruined. Not for me," you said shyly, trying to get Cas to relax. "There's still something we haven't tried yet. Something that isn't on the list." 

"What is that?" Castiel asked, looking eager. 

"I'll show you but it's in the bedroom," you said. At his puzzled look you remembered, 'angel' and leaned up to whisper exactly what you wanted to do in the bedroom with him. His eager expression returned and he stood from the couch, tilting his head to look at you, as if considering something. Suddenly he bent down and scooped you up, bridal style. 

"Woah!" you said, feeling his strong arms grip you. 

"This is me, being myself," Cas said with an adorable little half-smile. "I fully intend to show you more." WIth that, he strode off down the hallway of the bunker.


End file.
